


blue gang

by goatglucose



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goatglucose/pseuds/goatglucose
Relationships: Loki/Raven | Mystique
Kudos: 1





	blue gang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irish dick with funny eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=irish+dick+with+funny+eyes).



Они сидят вдвоем и курят одну сигарету на двоих. В парке темно и уже нет народу, так что можно не держать себя в образе милой блондинки и отдохнуть от этой лжи хотя бы на несколько часов. Локи его человеческий вид не доставляет неудобств, да и он тяжелее переносит свою холодную ётунскую натуру. Но Мистик не против. Так даже забавнее, потому что он напоминает ей Чарльза, Эрика и Хэнка. Пока тот тоже не стал синим. Рэйвен хихикает и отбирает у повернувшегося к ней Локи сигарету. Тот молча отдает, но не отворачивается обратно на горящие огни ночного города. Локи спрашивает, не издав ни единого звука.  
\- Ты напомнил мне мою бывшую семью. - затянувшись, отвечает Мистик. - Один из них так хотел избавиться от своей мутации, что вколол себе изобретенную им же сыворотку. Знаешь, что случилось?  
Она ехидно улыбается и кидает взгляд на собеседника. Локи поднимает брови, прося продолжать.  
\- Мутировал еще сильнее. Теперь он тоже синий. И волосатый. Зверь, одним словом.  
Локи берет обратно уже почти докуренную сигарету и снова отворачивается к городу.  
\- Как ты говорила? Я синий и этим горжусь? - после непродолжительного молчания говорит он.  
\- Ага. - довольно подмечает Рэйвен.  
\- Я все еще ненавижу это, но твоему Зверю определенно повезло еще меньше.  
\- Это все комплексы. Смею заметить, что ты у нас тоже не без них.  
Локи щелчком отправляет бычок в траву и приобнимает Рэйвен за плечи.  
\- Еще немного твоего влияния и от них не останется и следа.


End file.
